Kintsugi
by Batya000
Summary: Kintsugi


**AN/** Edo-period stories were supposed to be straight to the point, I wanted to sound like it is a resumed tale you are reading, I am trying to mimic that :v I am sorry this may come off as a rushed, plotless story only so there will be gays :'v (Probably you are right) aaaanyways, I love this era, Ranma fits so well in how a samurai was raised that is why I'm obsessed :D It has been hard to finish this without wanting to erase it all. Grammar mistakes lol sorry, tenses issues, sorry, I changed to past participle and present far too many times. I couldn't decide so it ended up being a mess. But I hope you enjoy anyways.

PS: YOUKAIS/ MONSTERS ARE REAL HERE, JUST AS IN INUYASHA :D

:D

.

.

.

 **Kintsugi**

 **.**

 _Kintsugi (or Kintsukuroi)_ was a feudal Japanese method for repairing broken ceramics with a special lacquer mixed with gold, silver, or platinum. The philosophy behind the technique was to recognize the history of the object and to visibly incorporate the repair into the piece instead of disguising it. The process usually resulted in something **more beautiful than the original.**

.

Back in his youngest years, whilst his wrath and rancor increased towards the world that once gave him its back, Ranma asserted that he had the privilege to be encountered in a thief fight by a resilient looking man, probably in his sixties, later he was introduced as Asaki Obashi. Listening carefully, Ranma was impressed as he finally met the men he only heard of, _'The bare Samurai'._

An old men who chose to dignify his destiny by bare-handing in the middle of welfare. The widespread saying detailed a man so agile that despite his obvious disadvantage, lived to meander around shingle, and not only did he outlived the most grim hostilities, he built his reputation as a vicious prominence and a lethal eminence. Ranma found himself _admired_ for the first time.

Being as young as he was, he silently followed said man, risking his life in the process and even with a sword pressed against his neck, he showed the old man something he never expected to find; passion. Ranma was never asked, he never agreed but with time, he became Asaki's only apprentice, one so uniquely courageous that when the Sakuras bloomed again, one could easily see that Ranma had gained the old man's impossible affection.

Yet being good-intentioned was never one of Asaki's qualities, the bare Samurai made himself a promise, he would free himself of that dreadful weigh. The vibrant fervor he saw on Ranma's fledgling,-yet fierce eyes told him he could be the next man to carry the weight he couldn't bear. And he, for once and for all would be that _one thing that he felt he couldn't be._

The last day of life from the bare Samurai, the whole village can recall in wraith stories how impressive was it to feel his swordsmanship gifts soon reincarnated in Ranma's young hands. A breath away from death, Asaki Obashi named Ranma his direct inheritance and the only capable of trailing down the path of his legacy, the only man on earth who would have the privilege to jostle his hand-forged Katana and peculiarly, right before dying he whispered a plea, a plea to him that left Ranma's consciousness haunted throughout most of his journey to turn into what he was expected to become.

An entreaty so sturdy, that he felt incapable of dismissing it as dementia, _"Forgive this old man son, for the incredible weight I leave on your shoulders. When you find out, you'll wish you never knew me."_ Ranma recalled him smiling to the nothing that awaited his soul _"I now can be_ _ **weak**_ _."_

Even if Ranma had all the faculties and requirements an adept Samurai needed to have to be named one, a young man his age could not be honored as one unless he joined central's welfare and committed to die in the name of The Emperor. It was his ultimate goal, he didn't think he was meant for anything else.

Until he met Youki. Looking how he repaired broken pots with gold lacquer didn't fulfill his heart's rapid beat; both were young. Youki was most likely taking his place in his family's ancestral business in the practice of Kintsugi, Ranma saw as people entered with fragmented ceramic and walked off Youki's retail with a refined looking _pottery_ , in Ranma's opinion the final work always looked _prettier_.

"I don't think I understand it." He grabbed the courage to finally enter the traditional-looking shop, Ranma decided that Youki was so much lovelier than he was from afar, Ranma didn't mind he was told earlier Youki was indeed, a boy.

"You don't?" Youki serene smile captivated him, "I think it's a beautiful concept."

"Everyone including myself think it _looks_ beautiful, we don't actually understand it." Ranma placed his hands inside his hakama "You seem more drawn to make the piece come back to life rather than simply repairing lifeless ceramic."

"I'm very humbled by your observation," Youki beamed amiably as he motioned the raven to sit beside him "I don't mind to explain you as best as I can." Youki's cheeks were flaringly pink, Ranma bowed courteously and then proceeded to sit beside the seductive beauty with crimson lips, his head dipped politely, he wanted to hear about it.

He eyed the sailcloth bags all over the back of the room, he knew they contained virgin golden vessels, he watched intently as Youki pulled out a brown bag with a porcelain plate that was broken in three parts "The looks have a great purpose in this practice, however it is not a whole," Ranma noticed Youki liquefied the gold vessels with boiling thingamajigs and then with a feeble brush he saw Youki patiently unify the broken pieces, "With this practice people learn to value what could have been a waste in other circumstances. _They re-discover the beauty of the broken."_

His gentle voice soothed Ranma's ears, Ranma nodded as Youki continued, "Kintsugi doesn't fix a broken splatter, in fact, it keeps it broken, at least in appearance, but when you pick it up, it is _whole_ and beautiful; Kintsugi embraces the damage." Youki offered the raven to hold the salver "Gold and silver are used because their colors are strong and vibrant. They make up for beautiful scars."

Delegate in detail, Youki made sure the golden fining lines could be easily seen without ruining the embellishment of each piece, Youki didn't try to hide how _broken_ the ceramic once was _,_ he wanted it to look _repaired_ and that was the unabridged beauty behind the practice, Ranma's cheeks tainted, he felt honored to see it, as he held it, he muttered idly "If only we were all porcelain."

"The whole practice epitomize a person's value, or at least how a person should be seen, how a person should be treated regardless their imperfections" Ranma smiled as he handed it back "Kintsugi intends to urge us to see others behind their blemishes. We should all know we all can heal, we are all as frail as ceramic, as delicate as porcelain and if we fall and shatter, we can always apply gold to our wounds and come back to life, stronger and prettier than we did before."

"That's beautiful."

"Yes, it is. We all should wear our scars proudly, without hiding them, without feeling ashamed. If people see your scars it is because they are filled with gold; _scars are beautiful."_

 _._

After three months, when Ranma first kissed Youki's untouched lips, he decided he couldn't care any less for anything that had to do with joining Central's enlistment, especially when it wasn't obligatory, he had built his reputation, he was respected, he looked proudly at Youki's impeccable beauty and beloved personality and once they moved together, Ranma realized he was not interested in ever leaving.

They could not marry, yet both decided to cross the emaciated line amid what was collectively acceptable and what was utterly forbidden; both gave into each other's carnal passion to lastly and furthermore incense their souls to the ever that was a love's promise under the creasing moon.

Youki couldn't feel happier.

Rapidly, Ranma established as the youngest landlord from the entire village and he shared it selflessly with his young lover. The raven though refusing to acknowledge his lineage heirloom soon realized he could easily arrange what he inherited by bloodline with experienced tenants that could work on his premise. Smartly, Ranma assigned certain parcels of his land that were rapidly regarded as sources of highly-coveted night soil, they were thus used for growing exclusive brands of Japanese tea.

And though Ranma kept years living a tranquil lifestyle alongside the ardent romance he held with Youki, people still regarded him with esteem and admiration, a person they looked up for help and aid, a person they looked up in fear and dread, _as if he was the strongest men alive._

O

"I'm sleeping Ranma…" Youki whimpered as Ranma grabbed his buttocks, insolently bold and tepid, Ranma pressed his fingertips harder on his tender skin. Youki remained with his front resting on the futon, he sighed as he sensed his impatient lover hastily getting rid of his pants. He frowned but his eyes remained closed, he muffled a groan on the futon as he tried to keep Ranma's hands off his butt.

"Don't care I'm hard."

"It's late…" he sighed, Ranma grabbed Youki's hips and made his knees bend so his ass was up for him in a manner that Youki classified as vulgar, "Ranma" he warned, he tried relaxing his frame into a resting position but Ranma's tight grip on his thighs refrained him from doing so, "Ugh, what is it boy?"

"Lend me your ass, I'll be done in a few minutes,"

"No," He shuddered as Ranma rubbed his finger over his clothed entrance, pressuring with his index a little " _mnnn_ I'm trying to sleep" His cheeks instantly flamed in red, Ranma finally freed him of his pants and was slowly releasing him of his underwear, once completely naked, Youki whispered shyly, "n-no stop it…"

Ranma licked his lips and downed to bite softly one of Youki's flawless butt cheeks "Yeah and maybe you want it just as much." Ranma's hands parted his butt and the vulnerability made Youki bite his lip. The slow moist kisses warmed his path enough to make Youki's heart shake in anticipation, _"nghh…"_ his hands grasped the futon underneath and his feet curled as a wet strong muscle lapped humidly soft over his rosy entrance, Ranma leered and shoved it past the sensitive ring of muscles, he was being absurdly rapid _"Mnnn"_

Ranma retracted it and shoved it back, Youki's eyes closed as he let Ranma grab his buttocks closer to his face, he heard the slurping sounds and he couldn't help but shudder as a divine shock of electricity ran through his spine, he felt his member harden enough to start hurting each time Ranma's wet tongue went completely out, _"Do I stop now?"_

" _No, please, mnnn…"_ The raven's lips teased the rim of his entrance and Youki found himself gasping as a combination of lips and tongue dragged him to the ludicrous edge. Unconsciously, his knees pressed in form so his bottom pushed harder on his lover's skilled tongue, his sensitive insides started to crave _"Ugh feels good…"_

"I'd say that means you do, in fact want it too."

.

" _Faster… ahh…"_ Youki begged as he was continuously thrusted in just the right angle, a desperate moan bubbled out of his panting lips and their winded breath became ragged as the intense heat glued their hungry lips against each other _"Please… ah, Ranma…"_

" _Youki…"_ The elder's strong hands supported his body as his hips pivoted in a deliciously thrusting pattern, Ranma's thick drops of perspiration fell all over Youki's heating chest and Youki's legs wrapped tighter around him, deepening their enclosure "I can't… _god..."_ the raven husked out as his eyes closed and his forehead fell on Youki's collarbone, the pleasure built up until he gasped, he was getting close and judging by how gracefully Youki arched his back, Ranma knew he was just as close.

" _mnnn…yes.."_

"Saotome Ranma!" A stranger's voice made Ranma hastily stop, he promptly grew upset, steadfastly his hand covered Youki's breathless mouth and he growled. Silence soon made both stop, Youki's chest rose up and down as his insides pulsed in need, his mid-mast eyes begged Ranma to continue, but the voice outside the shoji insisted, "Saotome Ranma! Where are you?"

"What do you want?" Ranma's voice was grave, "Who are you?" Desperate and thoroughly frustrated, his hips thrusted with sinuous force, making his lover's eyes roll back, _"mmfff."_

"Shhh…" Ranma hushed as he muffled his lover's gorgeous lips, his gaze went menacingly up, he wondered if the shoji walls and the dim candle lights nearby their love-making silhouetted perfectly their endeavor to the intruder, his hips stilled, "Who are you?" he was getting distraught.

"Uh, You were… asleep," the stranger shyly inferred, "Saotome Ranma, I don't hope you remember me. My name is Takeo Uruhi."

Ranma's voice dropped warningly an octave, "What do you want at this hour?" Youki sensed the lack of harm in between the exchange, and after noticing he was just as upset for the unnecessary interruption, he resolved to sway his hips as mildly as he could, it made Ranma silently huff, _"shit… yes…_ "

"I'm afraid the village is being threatened by a strong beast,-" Ranma's breath faltered, Youki was now rocking his hips penetratingly hard, strong waves of delight made his skin spike in heat,"-my family and I think nobody asides from you Sir can defeat him." Ranma's eyes sharpened, his own hips started picking pace but once he remembered there was _indeed_ a chance the man outside could outline their intimate moment, he placed his free hand on Youki's hips and made him stop.

"Hold on…" he gasped, he then groaned as Youki's back arched, challenging his order, "Since when I am a hero, go the fuck away." His voice was taciturn, it contrasted the brash hotness that was pooling in his groin, his brows furrowed as he looked down, Youki's cheeks were still red and his hair was fanning his lustful expression, his breathing was ragged, he could feel the frenzied puffs against his stifling hand.

"But Sir, if we let him progress, he will terrorize our children and women, not to say he has the size to destroy our entire village-" he really sounded concerned, Ranma groaned impatiently, Youki's brow showed his scorching desperation, a desperation both shared. Youki's hands went up and ran teasingly hard over Ranma's firm chest, brushing with his fingers Ranma's perky buds and making him gasp, "-I candidly ask you to help us sleep without fearing everything we know might be destroyed in a few seconds, he barricaded 300 acres to the North and cripplingly wounded Mr. Makamoto."

Youki moved his flushed face to the side, successfully freeing his lips to heave a long inhale, "Say yes so we can continue," he breathed heavily, doing his best to sway his hips despite Ranma's firm grip on the left side of it, the exchange bruised him a little but lastly it made Ranma's hand concede, Youki bit his own lip as he felt Ranma's rigid length finally press solidly against his soft spot " _mnn… yes…"_

Ranma hummed his approval and closed his fog-hazed eyes as a satisfying bolt of pleasure doubled his thorax, his hips couldn't stop themselves from the soft rocking motion he picked _"Ah… harder"_ his hand went rapidly down to suppress Youki's parted lips again, groaning at having to smother his exquisite sounds, Ranma's hips shoved harder. Youki's back curved again and his legs opened wider, _"mngh"_ Youki's hands came to each side of his own head and he fisted them tensely as Ranma continued to pierce him with progressive swiftness.

"Saotome Ranma, we are going to be everlastingly thankful if you assist our village,-" Ranma cursed under his breath, there wasn't anything he wanted more than some privacy with Youki, his hips once again stopped, this time Youki groaned in frustration, his hand went up to slap Ranma's forearm, as hard as he could. Ranma sighed dismally but kept still anyways; he knew the imbecile outside their home could be seeing something, a predatory bolt of jealousy made him growl, "-Only a man with your reputation could make that monster back off."

"Why the fuck are you still babbling, are you _seeing something_ that is making you annoyingly stay?" The raven's voice was treacherously thundered, the man seemed to give a step back; Ranma was able to hear the leaves cracking under the man's feet. The raven looked back down, he sighed in tingling pleasure as he pulled his length out of his agitated lover.

Youki whimpered in protest, his legs closed reflexively and his eyebrows remained furrowed in an irritated scowl, "Stay here, this motherfucker isn't leaving." Youki sighed, his snowy skin was remarkably flushed and the spams inside of him screeched in desire, more wetness spurted out of the tip of his hardened member as he groaned again, he _needed_ Ranma. "N-No sir," Youki heard the substantial intruder peep in fearfully "I-I'm still here just because this village needs your help."

Ranma kneeled in front of his naked lover and then inhaled in deeply to later exhale; his restless heart started slowing down, he could feel his senses returning, the licentious fire coming down. He heard Youki huff and he couldn't help but feel endlessly unfulfilled.

His tone severed "That's not what I asked, did you _see_ something-" He stood up, inflexibly indisposed; He glowered once more, he would be the only one to even silhouette his lover's shape, especially in a moment that he defined as _profusely intimate_ "-Rather, can you see something through the shojis?"

The man must have wondered why was he being constantly asked such a thing, he sounded clueless but edgily impatient, "Why would I sir?" If Ranma was a dog, Youki was sure he would have growled, with bared teeth included. Ranma's irritated voice then resolved "I'll help."

"Thank you so much!" The man sounded alleviated, honestly assuaged, Ranma promptly wrapped the inner and outer layers of his brown Hitatare. He placed his sword through the obi wrapped around his waist and rapidly tied his long black hair in a tall ponytail. "M'kay…" The repetitive thought of having a stranger so close in such a vulnerable state bothered him more than having to go.

"Thank you so much Saotome Ranma!" The man repeated, "We are all endlessly grateful!" Ranma kneeled again, grabbed Youki's frail shoulders and approached his wavering body close to him, "Wait for me," he whispered, he took a hold of Youki's hand and brought his knuckles up to his lips to give it an affectionate kiss _"Forgive me, I'll finish what we started when I return."_

Youki nodded, he smiled but his hands still grasped nervously at Ranma's knotted obi "I'm worried for how dangerous it might be." Ranma moved his head reassuringly, "It will be fine, have me your entire disposition when I return and it will be fine," Jokingly, he added, "We'll also enfold securely this place tomorrow morning."

Youki sighed resigned and watched Ranma grab his grey Haori, "Here, take this" he placed the clothing around Youki's flushed shoulders, "I hope it keeps you warm," he lifted Youki's chin and thumbed the outline of his red bottom lip, Ranma smiled. It was a rare thing to hear; his unusual gentle voice made the youngest blush, "I won't take long."

.

A curved, single-edged blade with a circular guard surprised Takeo's demeanor, his eyes delved towards a long grip that accommodated two strong, yet young hands, the puncture was enough to make the clueless man back immediately off. The sword's sharp edge daunted against his neck, stinging hazardously at his skin, his fearful black eyes met with the intensity of two black sapphire vanes that cut through deeper than two razor-blades and he understood he was in front of none other than the prestigious Saotome Ranma.

"S-sir, t-thanks for… helping us," a bead of sweat rolled down his front, Ranma smirked knowingly, he retracted his sword from the man's neck and looked at his right, straight up to his house "you weren't lying when you said you couldn't see anything from here."

The man nodded frantically, Ranma shoved his sword back on its guard "I-I n-never lie sir."

Ranma scoffed, "It's okay if you do," His tone became solemn, the darkness of his eyes made the man stir uncomfortably, "But not to me." The man nodded again, had Ranma being able to even slightly depict Youki's shadow from where he stood, he knew he would have severed the liar's head right then and there. "Where is the beast?" The man pointed north, Ranma's brow creased and taking a firm grip on his Katana, he followed him through the nocturnal mist.

O

Ranma's sword dripped with clotted beads of plum tainted blood, the split snake-like head rolled down nearby his feet; Ranma breathed soullessly and watched as life drifted from the beast's lime eyes, with one single air-sullying motion, his sword clipped off clean. Ranma's ponytail blew with the boorish wind, cooling every fiber of his being. His eyes closed impassively as he heard people approaching, Youki was all he had on mind.

"Thank you so much!"

"He really killed it with one single motion."

Ranma turned on his feet and placed his hand on Takeo's overwrought shoulder, the man who initially asked for his help, "There," The man smiled, but before boasting any gratitude, Ranma's voice hollowed warningly, "I am not this place's hero, don't ever count on me again."

"S-sir."

"I have priorities, don't bother me in my own house, I won't let it happen again."

When it was about the feared Ranma, Takeo never found himself doing anything differently than cowardly nodding. Ranma walked past the crowd that awaited him and ignored each of their thankful chants, he didn't feel any less hassled until he noticed how comfortably lonesome he was on his way back home.

His shoulders relaxed, his feet slowed their pace, the crickets made him the best of companies as he headed home, past the Tokuwa temple. His pace was calmer, much quieter than it was strolling with unwanted company all the way down and up the village's hill, where the fiend was seen and subsequently defeated.

His feet stopped, heaving on the coldest of breezes, Ranma's lips stretched in a tranquil grin, he could see their house with kerosene lamps hanging from the curved eaves, Ranma couldn't see Youki, but he could see the oil lamps he was using to illuminate the house. Ranma continued his stroll, until he reached his home's wooden prairie, desperately to see the beauty he left unsatisfied, his hands slid the shoji walls to let himself in.

.

Ranma wanted to suffocate him, it wasn't that he had that sort of fixation, but seeing Youki struggling to catch his breath was an appealing level of sensuality. Ranma was over him, in between Youki's open legs, kissing him hotly enough to asphyxiate his struggling breath. Youki was already panting between smothered gasps, it was heated, clammy and moist between their joining sexes, Youki's nails were clawing desperately at Ranma's back as he kept thrusting pleasantly hard, _"so rough… ah.."_ Ranma smirked, it was meant to be rough and it was meant to make him squirm as delightfully as he was doing _"Ranma…"_

" _You smell good Youki…"_ Ranma bit harshly on the side of Youki's neck. The blonde started writhing, his back arched and his insides shuddered into tightness, Ranma's length was continuously hitting in every right spot, his warm hands placed roguishly on each of Youki's curvaceous hips and started pressuring his fingers against the smooth skin to satisfy his electrified impulses, his fingers roamed to grab a hold of Youki's length.

" _Yes… Ranma..."_ The raven leered against his neck, he distanced his face from his bothered lover and grabbed with his entire hand Youki's sensual face. His thrusts became harder for a minute before stopping altogether, making Youki squirm pleasingly as his rod slid out. Youki's exotic beauty allowed his impulses to berserk perilously. The blonde's mid-mast eyes focused lustily on him.

" _Boy… mnn…"_ Youki's eyes rolled lightly to the back and his teeth bit on his bottom lip as Ranma rubbed the head of his hardened length against his delicate blossom. Ranma let go of his face and it fell tiredly to the side, Youki swayed his hips downwards in hopes to be fulfilled with that piercing hardness again, _"I need you Ranma…"_

Ranma smirked and bit his own lip as the tip went in, Youki was always pleasantly tight, _"Youki…"_ the alluded hissed and felt Ranma shoving all the way in directly to plunge his shaft against Youki's sensitive soft spot, his honeyed moans were feverishly smothered between wet licks and bites, Ranma's mouth was sucking his sore lips to full dark redness, _"mnn.."_

" _You are all mine,"_ His skilled tongue then moved to the side to lick his lover's earlobe and plunged his pulsing rod in deeper, Youki's toes dug in the soft futon that witnessed their desire, his hands fisted on the blankets and his hips kept moving at the same rough pace _"Your lips, your warmth, your body is mine, is all mine to take as I please,"_ Ranma grabbed the back of Youki's neck and lifted his upper body to brush his taut chest against his, obliging Youki to be on top, Ranma let the sinuous pace of Youki's hips to bring both the pleasure they craved. Their wet lips melded hungrily _"Whenever I please… as many times as I please…"_

" _Yes,"_ Youki agreed between quivering gasps, his crimson lips trapped Ranma's tender ones in between, oppressing both breathless puffs of hot air as their tongues intertwined _"harder mnn,"_ Youki's insides tightened voluntarily, making the raven grunt; Ranma's husky voice made Youki smirk between their fogged musk of sensuality.

Ranma pushed him again on the mattress, easily taking control, "I wanted to fuck you as intensely as I could using only my fingers but I figured this would be twice as better," His hands grabbed Youki's legs to part them even wider, "I love to have you this bothered."

Youki moved his head, sweat making some strands of hair glue provocatively to his face, _"Mmff, fuck this is,"_ Youki breathed in deeply and his cheeks reddened in tender scarlet, _"mnn so much better."_

Ranma's thrusts became stronger, Youki squeezed on his length each time he rammed against his prostate, the burning pleasure made Youki hiss in delight, _"Mmnn… There…"_ nails again scrapping at Ranma's back, his frail back arched as his spot was hit just pleasantly enough to spurt more heavy liquid out of his tip, _"mnnn… im close…."_

" _Hold on…"_ Ranma lips hovered delicately over Youki's chest; his lips latched to one of Youki's pink nipples, making him twist beautifully before him _"ah… fuck…"_ Ranma's tongue slithered wetly over the sensitive bud making Youki's refined hand coil between his black hairs.

" _Ranma… ah…im…"_ their lips suddenly glued to the other's already raw mouth. The kisses were pricelessly delicious, Ranma's hands grabbed a firm clutch on each of Youki's wrists and he pinned them above his head; Ranma eyed the tattoos on Youki's right arm, he eyed affectionately one he had on his right wrist, a tattoo of a meaningful script that was only complete when their hands intertwined. _"So deep, feels mnnn… ah…"_

Ranma continued his delightful rhythm to ecstasy, his hips went far in between Youki's provocative legs. Ranma's length throbbed with need, the seductiveness of Youki's parted cherry lips sighing and panting his name, the sexiness of his svelte, desirable body sprawled open for him was enough to bribe all of his senses to the most alluring edge that sex had in its wide scale.

The huffs and sighs became tastily mellow, the heavy rain hushed Youki's honeyed mewls of pleasure and being constantly engulfed by Youki's humid heat didn't drive Ranma any less frenzied, Youki was thoroughly writhing, twisting and his feet curled. Soon their bodies convulsed in the anticipated climax of their lustful passion.

Both saw red, they saw white and then a million stars, it made both halt against each other's burning body, Youki released a warm splatter between their stomachs and Ranma emptied his seed deep inside of him, the hefted pleasure each spurt of thick wetness against his sweet spot made Youki groan in pleasured satisfaction. Kissing and then breathless mouths against the other retailed a satisfying night of sheer and naked desire.

After feeling the dampness inside and outside, Youki's skin prickled as his lover pull out with a heaving voice, he reached for his face as soon as they laid side by side, their noses bumped affectionately "I love you," Youki whispered, "I don't care how prohibited it is, I love you."

Ranma smiled, his eyes closed, "Not near as how much I do, I love you more than I have loved anything." Perspiration still glistered on their skins and Youki reached again to caress his raven's lips.

"You are flawless…" They were whispers that warmed his raven's heart, Youki's gaze roamed downwards and tenderly his fingers caressed Ranma's chest, moving inwardly quiet until he reached his firm, defined abs _"Every…"_ Youki closed the space between their skins and candidly brushed his lips against Ranma's chin, "Every inch of you is…" he breathed seductively as their mouths melded fondly for a second. Youki's hand palmed his lover's taut belly, making him close his azure eyes, _"perfect…"_

Youki sighed as his hand went back up, "I let you make me yours this time," he smiled and Ranma's cerulean eyes opened, "I'll take control next time," Ranma's eyes showed amusement and he nodded as Youki sounded definite "I'll ride you raw, I…" Youki's finger poked Ranma's neck, "I'll mark you as mine again, these are fading already."

"I'm yours already."

Youki bit his own lip and mingled closer so their lips blended for a short second, the jovial blonde grinned as his eyes gleamed, "But I love to kiss where it pleasures you, rather, I love that I know where to."

Ranma's cheeks reddened, his hand reached up to caress his lover's mouth, outlining his lips, his thumb entered Youki's warm cavern "you are so unapologetically sexy _…"_ the blonde grinned in response and swept his warm tongue to wrap around the digit, he didn't even remember how they switched from welcoming Ranma home to allowing his capricious lover indiscreetly and languidly finger him, to what the night turned into, but he wasn't upset with the outcome.

He grabbed Ranma's wrist and guided his thumb out of his mouth, his engorged lips closed around Ranma's index and middle fingers instead, muffling a stirring moan and eyeing him defiantly, ardently vivid, his head bobbed lightly to take his fingers in deeper, hearing Ranma groan was never enough, "You made me wait and _mnn…"_ he dipped in again, "I wanted it so bad, I think this might be my vengeance."

"I-I'm tired," Ranma's eyes were darkening in lust, he wanted him again and Youki knew it, he responded in a breathy voice, "Especially because of that, _stay still boy…"_ Ranma obeyed drowsily as desire tingled in deviousness over his skin, he cursed but closed his eyes as Youki moved down on him. Youki sneered and licked his lips, Ranma admitted there was nothing he could do against his own desire for Youki, in Ranma's head, Youki was one thing; absolutely _gorgeous._

Especially when he mouthed his length _"Fucking… ugh…"_ Ranma didn't oppose his hardening member to be teasingly licked by Youki's tepid tongue, a couple of full-lips kisses until Ranma achieved full hardness and he bit his bottom lip as Youki slurped his fleshy lips on the wet tip of his shaft _"Youki…"_

.

The welcoming silence allowed the heavy raindrops to hit thunderously loud over the tiled roof, Ranma sighed contently as his lover's fine fingers ran soothingly slow through his long black tresses, he could feel the rain's breeze invading their cozy ambience from the exteriors of the room. The woven bamboo walls were never useful when it came to lurid storms. Ranma allowed his icy nose to nuzzle over his lover's warm leg, Youki's lap was probably his favorite place to sleep.

Youki's attention darted in between the gilded chain that he revised and his left hand that caressed his lover to sleep. The fire behind the oil lamps gave the dim-lit room some auburn lightness after nightfall, candidly quiet, Ranma remained with his head peacefully over his beloved's lap, being comfortable in that place since probably an hour, the raven haired intended to question his younger partner's lack of sleep, especially after _that,_ but choosing not to, he relished in the fragrant aroma that was so characteristic of Youki.

Ranma's sleepy fogginess held down his inner attempt to check if the shingles were secured under the heavy storm that fell wearily upon their traditional home. He reminded himself that the curved eaves were made to let the water slip, with respite aloft his chest, Ranma allowed his heavy eyelids to close into darkness.

He could honestly think, he of all people, felt at peace.

.

" _The edified script brogues that the chosen trooper, cannot disengage or detach himself from his prospected duty, it could conclude in the_ _irrevocable_ _verdict of asserting and the proclaiming of their complete dishonor or the so foreboded capital punishment inside of the reasons for shedding themselves from the sovereign's written fate. The sought for warrior could be condemned to execution for avoiding official's commands and anyone mistrustful of interfering could be regarded with suspicion in accomplishment, misleading and deceiving_ _ **a prospected Samurai**_ _._

 _Ashikaga shogunate_ _and a number of_ _daimyōs_ _in many regions of Japan have escalated in tension, your highness requires brave men to fight in his name._ _One male of every household will sort themselves to be part of the emperor's Dynasty and for their righteousness and the welfare of Japan, they must present themselves tomorrow morning, at the Hin-jao Sacred Temple. So is dictated by your majesty, The Emperor Akobayashi of Japan."_

.

"Don't cry," he whispered "not for me" Ranma hugged his waist closer as their fronts touched, his fingers affectively wiped the crystalline tears that rolled down Youki's silk blushed cheeks. Ranma's sadness and desperation became one as they cascaded through Youki's lagoon eyes, there was one old saying that said that the person you love the most becomes your closest mirror, your truest self, Ranma could honestly see how. "I'll come back, I promise. I can't let Japan down."

" _Ranma,"_ The raven once thought his name through his lover's lips was probably his favorite sound, but somehow his name on Youki's mouth, spoken with such intense grief left him wishing he hadn't hear it, not whilst lacking the strength he needed, "Please _don't"_ Youki's hands went up to his hair, it was a desperate plea, a plea he had to reject, _"Please let me go with you."_

.

 _[War is cruel Youki. I've been warned but I've seen worst. I wasn't prepared._

 _Our enemies have been feral, but my people have been braver. I've all but become aghast, I'm drowning in smoke but I'm alive. I am yet to be defeated, I have you in my mind._

-Saotome Ranma, April 29, Ōnin Japan 1469]

 _[When I think I've seen it all and there's nothing that can affect me anymore, a child cries their mother's death in the distance and it never ceases to break my heart. I am still human, I promise I am not yet a monster. The thought of you keeps me sane, wait for me Youki._

-Saotome Ranma, October 1, Ōnin Japan 1469]

 _[You know I am not allowed to send as much letters but I needed to wish you a Happy Birthday, I bet you look delicately beautiful today, nobody knows how much I enjoyed you, I can still taste you. I hope the sun kisses you as I did and the moon hugs you as I did but I hope you don't kiss them, or hug them as you kissed me, as you hugged me. I send you my blessings, I long to see you._

-Saotome Ranma, October 31, Ōnin Japan 1469]

 _[I never doubted more if honor means what I do and it makes me fight less, Still, I will not be the one who loses it before going home, I will fight better next time, I saw death near but I am fine, I speak of you as that one embrace I keep in my lucid memory, it soothes me._

 _-Saotome Ranma, June 5, Ōnin Japan 1470]_

 _[Not everyone has someone that is waiting for their return, I am lucky to say I have you. With jealousy I beg you to wait for me Youki. I can't write often, definitely I imagine your impatience, but I have you in my thoughts, always._

-Saotome Ranma, December 18, Ōnin Japan 1470]

 _[Some nights I doubt if I am still deserving of the purity of your body, the purity that is your affection. With all that I've done, with all that I've seen I can never come up with a 'Yes.' I wonder about those countless times that we lost our minds and gave into each other, those memories keep me awake._

-Saotome Ranma, May 22, Ōnin Japan 1471]

 _[Someone eager to finally write to his wife died in battle today, he was a good friend of mine. I've seen friends of mine die in battle but never had I thought his death would affect me this much. I want to stop and mourn all the deaths I've forgotten to keep sane. I am writing to you, longing to at least hug you, comfort me, I want to hear you say you would mourn me if I died. If you don't want me anymore and if I ever return, please at least, know that you owe me a hug, I miss you Youki._

-Saotome Ranma, December 8, Ōnin Japan 1471]

 _[I am afraid of death, I want to see you again, my last moments on this earth have to be by your side. They are all afraid for my life, they don't think I'll make it through this night, I am still wounded from an injury I received three days ago, the things I've seen. I smell of blood and I taste of blood, I almost died but I thought of you, my face looks strange but they still call me by my name. If I don't make it for tomorrow let me tell you that I profoundly love you, I know you don't need me to tell you how much I mean that. Goodbye if it's necessary, be aware that I died loving you with my entire heart._

-Saotome Ranma, January 6, Ōnin Japan 1472]

 _[I haven't written in a while and I don't know if you expected my letter, maybe you expected me to be dead by now, I'm ashamed if you were in a happy place and you had to remember me again, I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I am fine, I don't know my reflection anymore, I have war vestiges all over my skin but I'm still me, I don't know if that makes you happy. Your birthday is upcoming again, I send you the strength I am missing. I've missed so much of us these past years, many special days I should have been in, I can't believe years have passed by since I last saw you, I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner, it has been terrible here, I don't know what to expect anymore._

-Saotome Ranma, October 14, Ōnin Japan 1472]

 _[Don't be upset I had to describe you to someone I trust, is the only way I can keep my mind healthy; I remember sun-kissed curls, delicate, fleshy red lips that resembled healthy roses, black long lashes that framed cat pond eyes, blushed cheeks and the softest skin, I recall a sultry black spot under your eye, but he didn't believe me, he couldn't believe that in this cruel world, filled with rage, filled with pain and blood, a creature like you could exist. But that's my heaven, you are my heaven, if I die here, I'll go back to you. I have scars all over me, I don't know if I'm still worth the wait, with a heavy heart I beg you to let me go and find someone who deserves you._

-Saotome Ranma, May 1, Ōnin Japan 1473]

 _[I've felt pathetic all of this time since I last sent a letter, I told you to get over me when I don't know by fact if you did that a long time ago. I feel so ashamed to still think of those uncountable times I undressed you, yet I'm not the guy you remember, I am sorry I wish I was deserving of you, I don't want to be strong anymore, I want to be_ _ **weak**_ _. Just I'll ask you to have me a place to sleep when I return, I'll listen to your conditions._

-Saotome Ranma, May 28, Ōnin Japan 1473]

 _[I wonder if your face has changed, I wonder if your body did, I wonder if it's possible to look all the more stunning but I think you always do, only recounting in my memory can I tell just how distinctively beautiful you are. Please, please understand my urges to speak about your beauty, my mind haven't seen anything but ugliness, hostility and violence these past years. I'm tired of seeing severed heads rolling down my feet. Your memory is the only thing that keeps me believing there is still splendor in a world so dull and sometimes I can't understand how the world I'm forcing to see shares the same air you breathe._

 _Should I keep writing? My guts tells me to, but I have no idea if you wish to hear of me anymore. Youki what do I do? I miss you but I don't know for sure if you do as well._

-Saotome Ranma, December 9, Ōnin Japan 1473]

 _[My reflexes have lessened I am with all honesty, tired. All of the people I knew throughout this years have gone home already, or died along the way, I won't lie to you, this journey has been agonizing, sometimes I feel like I am not Ranma anymore, some others I think there is no need of me to be him. I've finally lost faith of ever seeing you again, I'm crippled by a profound stab I received today. I don't expect to survive._

 _If you see me in our next life, let me have you again, I promise that I won't let you down,_ _ **I'll stay.**_

-Saotome Ranma, September 24, Ōnin Japan 1474]

.

He was alive. After being dead for so long, both came back to life as soon as they saw each other. Ranma smelled of smoke and sweat when Youki was finally allowed to hold him, his hands were tainted in soil and blearily he dropped his belongings as soon as he placed a foot inside their house, his hands felt rougher than how Youki remembered them. Youki was speechless, his entire universe crumbled to pieces, only to regain strength, only to revive.

Youki wouldn't stop crying, he didn't want to, Ranma seemed different, his voice was hoarse and Youki could only imagine the copious amount of powder he had to swallow throughout this years. His face wasn't made of faultless porcelain as it used to. Both were still young, but the raven's eyes hardened in their murkiness, its bluish pigment was still intact, his skin was scarred, long lashes were roughly done on its white expand but Youki thought he looked beautiful.

" _I love you, I love you so much"_ Youki wept as their lips kissed and their noses bumped, their chest felt warm and despairing, electricity made both breathe. Youki's broken heart was finally whole _"I have missed you, I have waited, I have longed for you every day, since you left me…I have been scared, I was afraid that you were dead, that you left me behind, I died the same day I thought you did."_

Youki tightened his hug, Ranma was alive, he was finally out of the fining line and he, he knew that for so long he swallowed desperation and bitterness as time caressed his back, nothing could have compelled him, nothing did, nothing would if he couldn't have the chance to hold Ranma again.

Ranma could only sense his profound desperation, Youki's genuine alleviation, he kissed Ranma's dust-coated cheeks until he could taste Ranma's tears, they tasted like salt and powder, their arms asphyxiated each other as they finally reunited. Youki, after all the years of helplessly living, finally started to breathe.

He couldn't stop crying, " _You are alive, you are alive"_ They kissed over and over again " _I am so happy Ranma, you are finally back to me."_

Ranma couldn't halt his own candied tears from gliding, they made cleared paths on his dirtied cheeks, he held Youki tight to his skin as he whispered _"Forgive me,"_ He sounded genuine _"I've missed you Youki."_ Ranma felt too desperate, but chose to let Youki cry on his shoulder, until he knew Youki was tired of doing so. Until his heart became full again and in the process, his own heart became full as well.

 _._

A month passed since Ranma returned home, Youki was mindful of the powerful respite he felt every day he woke up to his lover's face. It was fair to say Ranma's physical appearance did change, Youki noticed, his eyes seemed colder to the world, he seemed detached, thoroughly sultrier, and impeccably masculine; but his eyes still held passion for him and only him, his voice alerted him as he once wondered if he would ever forget the sound of his voice, it grounded the intense fire on Youki's jovial cheeks.

He covered his face with long Sarashi-wraps and kept his aspect concealed behind them. His forearms were secreted under white veiled clothes, his younger lover barely saw them. Ranma once said he should have died in war. Youki didn't speak to him for a day, "What you said, it hurt me so much."

Ranma realized the prevailing anguish he made Youki go through all the years and times he probably thought he was dead, that time, under the moon's light, he candidly apologized, he brought him spiky red flowers that Youki failed to see before and asked for forgiveness. Youki kissed him and offered nothing but his warmest of smiles. Still, Ranma offered his reasons "I just don't feel I am the man you deserve anymore."

"I'll take them off."

Youki's voice was stark, he was referring to Ranma's wraps. That one time, Ranma nodded.

Youki carefully unveiled each shielded feature and as he did, Ranma followed fearfully each of Youki's facial expressions, as he observed, he could see curiosity and once his face was completely uncovered for Youki to see, Ranma saw what surprised him the most, he didn't expect Youki to show no signs of surprise, no signs of disgust. His heart warmed when he saw Youki's puffy lips curve up in a candid smile "Aside from some scars I can assure you my boy is still in here."

"How can you say that?" His eyes still looked defeated, Ranma's eyebrow furrowed as his eyes closed, having never expected his marred skin to be so affectively caressed by Youki's gentle hand, Ranma did expect the balmy shivers that ran up his spine. Without a hand that felt compassionate towards his wounds, he felt like a new decease; blemished, stained, guilty.

"How can I not?" Youki's intense jade eyes softened again, they were two passionate pools that despite their cold hue, they remained nothing but warm to Ranma, "I see nothing but all the beautifulness that made me love you in the first place."

Ranma scoffed a dainty smile, "I just don't see a beauty like you with someone that looks like me."

"How can you say that with that face?" Youki's arms wrapped around Ranma's neck, he closed his eyes and allowed his young lover to press their noses together. Admittedly, without the Sarashi-wrap in between, Ranma felt even closer "It's beautiful, you are too beautiful," their lips melded, "look at me raindrop eyes."

Ranma smile was genuine, his dark cobalt eyes had the power to burn to ashes each of Youki's tissues, their lips burned again, smashing them against each other, for the first time since Ranma returned they would finally be one again, without any wraps in between, Youki wanted him, he wanted him more than anything, he huffed and groaned as his neck was fully kissed, he knew Ranma wanted him as well.

.

" _Remember what I told you when we first met?_

 _I see gold seeping through your wounds, don't cover yourself because that lacquer is preciously flawless._

 _ **My porcelain boy left my side but I waited, in his journey he broke into pieces, he closed his eyes and forgot, he can't see that now he is more beautiful than he used to be. He has gone through damage, but he is still whole, he just needs to remember that he has gold all over him**_ _."_

Youki went for some cinnamon sticks to the village's market, he left that one letter in the countertop, Ranma smiled and sighed, but nonetheless freed himself from the wraps. He was Ranma again.

"…'Aight but there wouldn't be any gold without you, dork."

 _ **Our lives do no go backward nor tarries with yesterday- for every wrinkled line is a road map of this journey- and every scar, a solemn decoration.**_

 _ **Writes timeless poetry upon flesh and mind with quill dipped in golden ink... creating art despite the breaking- for that is when true beauty emerges.**_

 _ **-Kintsugi Proverb.**_

O

.

.

AN/ :'v

I didn't want to indulge in a sad Ranma because I've written so many fics like that, equally a sad youki mourning for Ranma, I stood away from tragedy and tried to be less descriptive and redundant, I intended this to very light and I didn't want to detail much here, I know I came off as lazy but I hope it wasn't as cringy.

I am working i E, so far so good, I am trying to write Aksel/Jazz M material, jeez I hope it gives a different vibe from Ranma/Youki's M slash? I hope so lol they are so different so I hope their romance and R is just as different. I'm having fun but I'm struggling to decide if Jazz' self-conscious persona leads him to be more submissive than Youki or **less** , I can't decide :/

I think the major issue I'm having right now is that I have the ideas but I am too lazy to make them sound appealing, for this fic for example, I had something more beautiful in mind, this came off as very clumsy, I think I overdid the idea and lost the path of the flow, I am planning to re-write it? Without the M material would sound better I guess, I will give it a different ending but for now lol I wanted to throw off Ranma/youki smut because why the hell not! :c

Because yes, I love them so much. Also I read some Edo-Era stories and I wanted to imitate the lack of detail and straightforwardness, it was soooo RIGHT TO THE POINT and that's what I tried here but I am not as proud of the result, but yeah I guess it would be redundant to write the tragedy that was recovering from war.

I've made quite the research for this fic, Samurais were commonly in a gay relationship, in fact the Seme/Uke standard comes from Samurais having sexual involvements with young partners from their same gender, there was still some prejudice against gay warriors and/or marriage, at some point it was common but still forbidden. Letters between Samurais and their wives /or gay partners were very few and were sometimes descriptive and desperate, I tried to mimic that. (They weren't allowed to send many) Their receivers could NOT send letters back, it was told to distract their fighters.

The weight Ranma's master left is to be strong, is the hunger for honor and the fear of letting anyone down, at the end he realized he let Youki down by pursuing it and he realized he betrayed his own happiness " _If you see me in our next life, let me have you again, I promise that I won't let you down,_ _ **I'll stay.**_ _"_

The weight of his master is a pain we see him acting upon (he struggles to accept he was unhappy with what he did to gain honor, an honor that later brought him pain and shame) he didn't allow himself to weaken. I think that is somehow burdening, He started noticing this weight as soon as people started to look up to him as a hero, we can see how much this affected him once he came back from war, we can say he used wraps to cover his face so that people would not recognize him, he was ashamed he didn't die (he said so) and if he survived, how is that he came back so affected? He _was supposed to be strong._ That is the weight his master left.

He couldn't have just said no but he realized he could have been more honest with himself and he shouldn't have the priority of 'don't let people down/aka be strong' not even vocally. That would have saved a lot of his inner struggles. Remember all of this is a subjective view from Ranma, I don't think Youki views it like that, _Ranma had no option in reality._ Youki's letter about Kintsugi explains you that Ranma indeed, felt incomplete and/or broken, Youki reminds him he is whole and with this we also see that Youki noticed how affected he came back and how much he understood him.

Here are a few things you need to know, I mentioned Youki had a tattoo and it was only complete when he grabbed hands with Ranma, this was a practice done in the Edo-Era to unify lovers, Quote: "some featuring designs that would be completed only when lovers' hands were joined," some same gender couples did this (it was super expensive) as a form of marriage. Also I've read that lower class got tattoos (punishment marks) yes BUT wealthy people wore them as a form of distinction, (They were wealthy, I specified that lol) this tattoos could only be seen by their sexual partner and this was considered a roguish sex-appeal and also there were those who wore them as a form of spiritual protection. (In short Ranma had one as well)

I have been doing heavy research on how samurais dressed like. I mentioned that Ranma wrapped his **Haori** around Youki's shoulders. A prospected samurai or a samurai used to bless and spirit-protect their Haoris, this garment was extremely useful for them and downright necessary, almost as a superstition of victory and strength. If a Haori was yours it meant it was ONLY yours, you aren't supposed to share it, Ranma gave it to Youki which means many cute things lol Edo-period's version of a hoodie.

I included Youkais because it is part of the Edo-Era superstition.

About ages, it really doesn't matter, you pick them, it doesn't change the flow of the story, I'll leave that to you.

I want you to assume how desperate Youki was in between each letter, especially because Ranma's faith of surviving fluctuated a lot.

Yes, I could have detailed better Ranma's training or his war experience, I know I could made something better for their re-encounter, I could have done a better ending but… I just wanted an excuse to write smut :V

Opinion: Ranma couldn't have disengaged from going to war anyways, he would have been executed. Feeling discouraged from the beginning WOULD HAVE BEEN more harmful. He only wanted to bring honor to what he and Youki had (he had good intentions) He thought he did wrong by even trying to feel good about going and he felt he abandoned Youki but he didn't, otherwise he would have been killed, that's why Youki wasn't upset, he doesn't look at things like Ranma does. But at the end Ranma understand this as well and he is back to be him.

Also, Ranma's appearance is exactly the same, only he has scars over his entire body. He still looks fine 0w0

Ps: I had 15k (longest one-shot I've written) and I reduced it. I really only wanted M material for this so I really had issues about cutting this fic in two but meh, I think it wouldn't have worked. Anyways just having a smut at the beginning was a no-no for me but lol I needed to finish this ONE ALREADY. Sorry about that. Also, I explained all the shit I felt it was a bit inconsistent.

 **Fun fact:** **Ōnin war was fucking real and young men were picked by the emperor like that, like in Mulan but many many years before Mulan took place. It was a devastating war in Japan (it separated many families) and that is how Samurais gained notoriety.**

Kintsuji is real and it's a beautiful concept. Look up google images :)

Regardless every flaw, I hope you enjoyed it :v

Till later

Batya000


End file.
